Diamonds & Pearls 3: Deja Vu
by alexwacrap
Summary: Threequel to Diamonds and Pearls. Tara, Jack, Will and the crew are still alive. But how? Well, someone will make sure they find out. DISCONTINUED- UP FOR ADOPTION, PLEASE CONTACT AUTHOR.
1. The First Letter

**Yup I'm back, err, again. I know, I know, it's been a VERY long time, but I haven't forgotten you, in fact there's been this annoying nagging sensation in the back of my mind, I'm pretty sure it was nagging me to _finish what I started_! Updates will be slow, but I will do my best, also, I've found that I'm really maturing as a writer so this may be a little different to what you'd expect from the other Diamonds and Pearls stories.**

**Once again, thanks for waiting.**

**Alex  
**

**PS: WARNING: Flamers will awake at night to find Karma-the-Vengeful-Elephant standing by their beds, ready to perform whatever nasty tasks it will take to make you PAY!**

**The first letter.**

Jack sat up suddenly, the sinister sense of a nightmare ebbing away. He glanced around his quarter's feeling thoroughly depressed, but come to think of it, _why_ did he feel so thoroughly depressed? Outside the window, the sky above the high cliffs of Tortuga, was steadily growing lighter in the first rays of the dawning sun. The _Black Pearl_ swayed slowly, as if trying to cradle him back to sleep. He fell back against the pillows of the large bed and let his mind wander.

The bed felt unfamiliar, he didn't sleep here often and he felt uncannily disorientated.

'Jack!' The door burst open.

He gave a start. 'Wha -? Will? It's dawn, boy!'

Will frowned. 'It's dusk.'

Jack frowned and sat up, moving his legs over the side of the bed and looked back out the window, facing _west_. Sure enough, the sun was not rising. It was setting.

Will saw the confusion on the Captain's face. 'Have you been asleep _all_ day?'

Jack put his hand to his head, trying to remember, without success. He looked back up at Will, awaiting an explanation.

Will shrugged. 'There's never enough rum.'

At the mention of rum, Jack jumped up and beamed. 'Where's the rum?'

'The rum is gone,' Will snapped in agitation.

'No,' corrected Jack.

Will frowned in confusion. 'No?'

'No.'

'No?'

'No.'

Will sighed in exasperation and folded his arms over his chest. 'Do explain.'

'The lingering problem is that there is no rum. If there is rum, the problem diminishes, so we can establish that the problem is the problem and the problem may be diminished through various problem diminishing techniques, so the said problem may be diminished with the simply answered question of _how_. _How _in this case coming under the category of…the Faithful Bride.' With that, Jack strode past Will, leaving him to question his own intelligence.

That evening Jack sat in the far corner of the main room rum in hand, drinking away, and basking in the attention of half the bar.

'…and so I shot him and stole his silver,' he finished loudly and glanced at the pretty young woman on his right. He took a swig of his rum. 'Wasn't so much silver left by then thought, but plenty of gold, of course…'

'Of course…' the woman echoed admiringly from Jack's side.

Suddenly a call came from behind the crowd, barely heard over the shouts and shots of the tavern.

'Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!'

Jack looked up. 'That's m'name!'

A young and ragged looking boy pushed his way through the crowd clutching a piece of parchment tightly in his right hand. 'Got a letter.'

Jack's eyebrows came together. Who'd be writing to him?

The boy held up the letter and extended his right hand expectedly. Jack rolled his eyes and tossed the boy a shilling, seeing that the letter was indeed legit. He dropped it on the table before the Captain and scurried away, into the crowd.

Jack eyed the letter, then stuffed it carelessly in his pocket. He looked at the woman at his side from the corner of his eye.

'So where were we?'

Early the next morning Jack meandered his way back to the _Pearl_, weary and inebriated. As he boarded, he thought glumly of how Will would react to his late (or was it early) wanderings ("_You're supposed to be Captain!_"), but then again, Will wasn't his mother, even if he did act like it. Then as Jack collapsed onto his bed, another thought occurred to him.

_What was Will doing here anyway? _Why wasn't the whelp… where _did_ he come from?

There's something worth looking in to…

If he remembered.

Jack awoke unaided that evening, groggy-headed and confused. A strange feeling left him as he sat up, one he couldn't quite place; in the end, he left it to a large headache.

The day progressed in a haze of confusion. First, Marty miscounted supplies; twice. Then someone set fire to the skysail, making a quarter of it blacker than usual. This was followed by three hours of interrogation as to who pushed Mr. Gibbs overboard in the middle of the night. It turned out to be Anna-Maria, in a fit of fury, as Gibbs had hidden her hat earlier that day; Jack sympathised. Finally a question arose that would keep everyone guessing as it really had no answer, and no particular comment from Jack; just what exactly were they doing in Tortuga and why?

Jack avoided answering by stealing off to his tavern again. It was unusually empty, but it was early in the evening, not even six. As Jack went to pay for his first rum of the night, he felt something in his pocket amid the clutter, something that would not usually be there. He flopped down at a table, deep in the confines at the back of the tavern and dug his hand back into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He'd forgotten he'd put that there… It was plain and thin with a blue wax seal on the back bearing a lion's head. The writing on the front (written by someone who, at least, knew that it was _Captain _Jack Sparrow) was oddly familiar too.

He pondered over it for a moment then tore open the envelope (careful to preserve the wax seal), pulled out the letter and flipped it open.

_Missing something?_

_Course you are._

_Find it in La Romana._

_When the moon is at its peak_

_At the Inn you used to seek._

Jack frowned and flipped it over, but found nothing on the back. This was odd; certainly odd. The fact was that the letter, no matter its length, hit the nail on the head. The misplaced feeling in the pit of his stomach was a loss of some sort, but what he'd lost, he wasn't sure of. He stared at the familiar handwriting, thinking.

**Yeah, I know I haven't changed it much from the first time I posted it, but there are a few, especially as I had to start all over again from last time.**

**YES LADIES AND GENTS, **

**THE WEST COAST EAGLES WON THE AFL GRAND FINAL AGAINST THE SYDNEY SWANS... **

**BY ONE POINT!**

**GO THE EAGLES! **


	2. The Second Letter

**Alrighty, so I'm not exactly as popular as I remember, but oddly enough I'm not bothered…Keep up the few reviews that you're giving me!**

**PS: Yup, it's official! I'm bringing the Dead Man's Chest characters into the story and adding an air of At Worlds End and it's all coz of a stroke of genius I had while making tacos! …which I forgot, don't worry, I'm sure it'll get back to me…**

**The second letter.**

It was washday at the orphanage in La Romana. The children would gather their dirty clothes and toss them into the wash baskets, which would then be taken to the local bathhouse to be washed in one of the larger tubs, usually by one of the senior orphans, a volunteer from the town, or a newbie nun.

There would normally be more than a few visits to the bathhouse, especially today as it had rained and the children enjoyed jumping in rather muddy puddles. The young Tara Bell, who hurried down the stairs at the back of the orphanage to the back door that led almost-directly to the bathhouse, took one of these turns. She wore one of the three modest dresses she owned, a darkly blue dress with a gold hem. It was very out-of-date, comprising of a single skirt, rather than the four-foot-wide ones that were in fashion. She hugged the wash basket to her waist as she crossed the hall to the door, trying to be as silent as possible, so as not to attract attention.

'Tara?!'

Tara stopped short and looked through the doorway on her right. 'Yes Sister Agnes?'

The old nun stood in the kitchen, looking rather scary with the knife in her hand as she chopped carrots.

'Take the second basket with you,' she instructed.

Tara glanced to her left where a second wash basket stood, as large as her own. Tara decided not to argue.

'Yes ma'am…'

She crossed to the door and opened it before grabbing the second basket to her hip. As she stepped outside, she lowered it to close the door. Picking it up, she started down the stairs to the footpath, only to drop it as a young boy from the orphanage thundered past her.

'Michael!' she cried, but he just giggled and kept running, disappearing into the crowd of people clustering around stalls at the open marketplace. Tara groaned and looked down at the clothes scattered by her feet. She let the other basket drop flat on the ground and squatted down to pick them up.

'Dropped your load there, Miss?'

Tara looked up at a man standing above her. He appeared to be in his fifties, with a somewhat scraggly beard and rather scarred face so that the thought of him being a war veteran stole through her head. He seemed wealthy by the way he dressed. A fine dark-green coat over a neat, new suit topped with a large hat and finished with an expensive gold and mahogany walking stick, which he didn't really seem to need. He looked down at her with an odd glint in his eye, which she didn't really recognise.

'Obviously sir,' she grumbled in agitation, tossing the clothes back into the basket.

The man picked a small shirt up with the tip of his walking stick and moved it toward her. She pulled the shirt off the end of the stick, looking up at the man suspiciously.

'Thankyou…'

'D'you live in this orphanage, Missy?' he asked.

Tara glanced back. 'Uh, yes.'

'No parents then?'

'No sir.'

'Pity.' The man grinned briefly and walked away. Tara couldn't help but shudder slightly as she watched him leave, but she regained her composure and continued to the bathhouse. An odd feeling stuck to her as she walked inside and strode past the booths to the very back of the steam-filled, tiled room where a young female volunteer was already washing some orphanage laundry.

'Hi Tara,' she said cheerfully.

'Hello Elle,' Tara replied, exasperated. There was no one more chipper than Elle; incessantly, infuriatingly, annoyingly, chipper.

'I saw the prettiest dress the other day…' Elle began.

_Here we go, _Tara thought.

Meanwhile, the stranger with the large hat and mahogany walking stick slipped a letter through the crack at the bottom of the front door of the orphanage and a smile spread across his face.

'We'll see…' he muttered under his breath.

That evening, Tara returned to the orphanage tired and hungry. She had bathed and her hair was still wet, so she decided to let it dry before getting some dinner and returning. It was late and the children were abed. The nuns were most likely in the adjoining church, and Tara held comfort in this thought. As she wearily climbed the stairs, she stared at the painting above the landing. She'd seen it before and had taken in every detail. It was of a tall ship; its sails resembled clouds, a wide horizon spawned beyond it, free and welcoming. She paused at the top the landing and sighed before continuing on to her room.

As she walked in and closed the door she lit the candle and sat down at the desk beneath the window. After a moment she pressed the heels of her palms to her temples.

Someone tapped at her door. 'Go to bed!'

Tara jumped and looked back at the door. Something caught her eye. A small, yellowish envelope lay at the foot of her bed, a blue wax seal keeping its contents hidden. She reached over and picked it up. Her name was written on it, in neat, curly writing. It was light and thin and the seal had a lion's head on it. Beneath the seal were three letters.

HDB.

She frowned in confusion and tore the envelope open on the side. The candlelight flickered as she flipped open the letter. Her confusion mounted.

_Tomorrow night at twelve o'clock,_

_Come to the Inn on Seaview Walk_

_Familiar guests await you there_

_And what you'll learn is much to bear._


	3. Precautionary Measures

**Author's Note: Edelweiss is actually part of a name of the rebel group who opposed the Nazi's during WWII. Their full name was the "Edelweiss Pirates". Their leaders were caught and executed at the gallows in November of 1944. I thought it was somewhat fitting, not only the "Pirates" thing, but the fact that the character is German and a bit of a rebel.**

**Precautionary Measures**

'Why're we goin' to La Romana?' asked a bewildered Anna-Maria. 'I thought you 'ad your mind set on _The Silver Linin'_?!'

Jack glanced at her from the corner of his eye and looked back down at his compass. 'Why's that?'

Anna-Maria stared at him. 'Cause – you said…' She gave up and released a growl of frustration, then stomped down the stairs to the main deck.

Jack rolled his eyes as she left, then twitched as Gibbs' voice came from behind him.

'She's got a point Cap'n…'

'Mister Gibbs, I will tell you exactly what it is we're going to La Romana for…' Jack took a step closer, 'just as soon as I find out meself.'

Gibbs left him alone after that.

Meanwhile, Will was rummaging through the Captain's Quarters. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, he only knew that it was, or had been, aboard the _Pearl_. A heavy feeling settled in his chest and he had been thinking more and more about his childhood, but no matter how hard he tried to remember, he could get no further than the end of his crossing from England. From there he seemed to have an almost amnesiac state. He did remember being a blacksmith, but he couldn't remember where. He also remembered wanting something so badly that it hurt, this was almost the same feeling he had now.

He moved to the table, cluttered with maps and charts, and in his haste, knocked over Jack's chair. The Captain's coat slid off as Will picked up the thrown-like seat and placed it back in its original position. He looked down at the jacket on the floor and sighed.

_If forgetting your past isn't bad enough, _he thought wearily, crouching to pick up the jacket, _forgetting why you are where you are must be…_The thought faded. An envelope slipped out of the coat pocket. Will went to put it back, but something stopped him. Instead, he opened it.

'You are not seriously considering this?!' Louisa Edelweiss cried in shock as she chased Tara around the church. It was early morning and Tara's turn to clean and ready the church before it's opening sermons.

Louisa Edelweiss was four years Tara's elder. She was a blonde, blue eyed, perky young woman who spoke impeccable English despite her German origin. And she was a nun-to-be.

'A stranger sends you a letter and you just-just _believe_ them?!'

'Now, Louisa,' Tara began while calmly lighting the candles on either side of the door, 'I am a responsible adult, and you, as a nun, cannot interfere in people's choices.'

Louisa corrected her grey headdress indignantly. 'Number one, I am not a nun yet, and number two, _you _are only cleverlydisguised as a responsible adult… Oh, and number three _this is madness_!!!'

'Ssh!' Tara hissed and pointed at the crucifix.

Louisa glanced up and raised an apologetic hand. 'Sorry,' she said to the crucifix.

Tara rolled her eyes and started to the alcoves beyond the left-wing pews. She began lighting the candles above the crypts lining the walls.

'Look, I know it is rather risky, but there's no harm if we are meeting in a public place,' Tara muttered, 'I just need to take certain…precautionary measures…'

Louisa frowned and lowered her many grey skirts. 'What kind of measures?'

The pair had reached the left transept of the church upon which stood the frame of candles, which were only to be lit by praying patrons. They paused there and Tara turned to Louisa.

'The Sisters keep a pistol and a musket locked away in their private study,' Tara said slowly, 'I know you have access to that private study…'

Louisa's mouth fell open, but she quickly regained some composure. 'They're…uh…they're nuns, they cannot keep any…' She saw the look on Tara's face and gave in. 'Your measures are _not_ to involve me!'

'I know it's not one of my virtuoso plans, but I am going tonight whether you like it or not,' Tara was saying firmly, 'but if you want to guarantee my safety you'll do me this one favour before becoming _Sister _Anne Louise'

Louisa looked around in alarm. 'But you don't even _know how to use a gun!_'

Tara opened her mouth in indignation. 'Not true!'

'Thou shalt not lie!'

'I don't lie…it is called imaginative thinking.'

Somewhere above them, the bell began to toll. Seven o'clock meant it was time to open up.

'Please?' Tara said softly.

Louisa glared at her for a moment, then seemed to deflate under pressure. 'You had better meet me outside the back door at quarter-to-twelve and not a moment later!'

She gathered her skirts and hurried down the nave, through the foyer and to the front doors of the church. Tara watched her hurry away, then looked back at the white-oak frame holding the dozens of white candles. She made sure to light one before leaving.

'Jack!'

Jack winced at Will's voice as the younger man took the stairs to the quarterdeck two at a time. 'Aye?'

'Who sent you this?' Will asked waving the envelope in Jack's face.

'Somebody...'

'Am I to understand that you are putting your faith in a complete stranger?'

Jack thought about it for a moment. 'Yep, that's about right.'

Will lingered for a moment then wandered back to the stairs and sat down. 'There is something amiss,' Will muttered looking over the decks.

'Noticed have you?' Jack grumbled.

Will looked back at him, curiously, then turned back to the decks. 'I did notice.'

**NO! EXAMS!! YAY! PIRATES 2 ON DVD!! November 15th people!**

**Chapter Note: Boycott shampoo – demand real poo instead!!!**


	4. An Old Enemy

**I wrote this chapter BEFORE seeing Dead Man's Chest…oddly enough. I know, a while back…**

**And yay! Exams are over, school's over, and I have nine weeks to write for you. Also, who wants to be my editor? I need someone to read and comment before I post anything…**

**An old enemy.**

Tara lay in bed silently. The nuns would come around to check that all were asleep at around eleven-thirty. She glanced nervously at her pocket watch and suddenly the doorknob turned with a slight creak. She pulled the watch under the covers and closed her eyes. For a brief moment, all was dark; then the flickering, hand-held candlelight intruded. It remained for only a moment; the door was closed.

Tara waited a full five minutes before moving again. She tore off the covers, got off the bed and pushed the pillows under the blankets. She was already dressed in a black and purple dress, fashioned much like her blue one. She didn't put on her shoes so as to avoid making any noise on the wooden floors.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly so she didn't light a candle, and before leaving, she grabbed a jacket from the bottom of the chest at the foot of her bed. She had received it from a friend of Louisa's before he left for England. It was of dark-brown leather, cuffed at the wrist in militaristic style. She had altered it to fit more tightly around her waist, defining her adult figure.

She nervously walked down the stairs, glancing at her pocket watch as she did so. Eleven-forty. She could hear her heart pounding as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Crossing the foyer to the back door, she glanced over her shoulder, up the stairs first, then into the dark corridor past the staircase. Once she was sure there was no one about, she unlocked and pulled open the heavy redwood door and ducked into the warm night.

'There you are!' hissed a voice from the apple tree on the edge of the square.

Tara jumped down the stairs and joined Louisa in the shadows beneath the apple tree.

'Did you get it?' Tara whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Louisa rolled her eyes and drew a shiny pistol from her many skirts. She stretched out her hand, passing Tara the weapon, and a set of keys.

'When you return, be sure to lock all the doors,' she informed, '_especially_ the gun cabinet. Those are my personal keys.'

Tara checked the rounds as Louisa spoke; once satisfied, she put it into an inner pocket of her jacket. 'Thankyou.'

Louisa sighed and gave Tara a quick hug. 'Be careful.'

Tara nodded then turned and disappeared into the night.

X

'Land ho!!!'

Jack looked up from inside his Quarters. A sudden anxiety struck him and he felt his stomach tighten. He rose from his seat and pulled on his coat and, of course, his hat. As he strode outside and started for the Helm, Will caught up to him.

'Where is the meeting?'

Jack looked at him the corner of his eye. 'The Seaview Inn.'

Will raised an eyebrow and Jack stopped mid-stride.

'The one I'd look for in La Romana,' he explained.

' "_The Inn you used to seek"_ ,' Will recited, 'at midnight, _"The moon at its peak"_.'

' 'bout right, mate,' Jack muttered, looking up at the island that loomed ahead. The few lights from the town sparkled brightly like stars in the darkest of night, inviting the _Black Pearl_ to their vitality.

Jack exhaled through his nose as he took the Helm. 'This bloke better not be pullin' me chain,' he grumbled.

Will stood at the stairs, gazing anxiously ahead as the ship came nearer to the small Port.

X

Tara hurried through the dark streets until she came across a lantern illuminating a street sign. "Seaview Walk", named by the locals after the Inn, which was alight with shouts and laughter. She shrugged her shoulders and glanced over her shoulder again before moving forward.

As she entered the Inn, her eyes lingered over the crowded room. As far as she could tell, there was no one there she recognised. She sighed, then walked to the farthest corner of the room where she collapsed in the cushioned seat of a cubicle, with her back to the entrance.

A barmaid approached her and looked her up and down before asking (somewhat apprehensively), 'What'll it be, Miss?'

Tara looked up at her wearily. 'Umm… Whatever's popular…'

The barmaid stared for a moment, then left with a half-shrug.

'Elaborate hoax indeed,' Tara murmured, studying her fingernails; she wasn't angry, just tired of getting her hopes up.

'I hope that's no _my_ letter you're referring to, Miss Bell.'

Tara jumped to her feet, she hadn't seen or heard the man approach from behind. 'You?'

It was the same man she had seen the day before, the one she'd spoken to after dropping her basket. He wore his large hat, and a somewhat faded black coat. His boots were neatly polished and a cutlass hung at his side. He sat down in the cubicle, on the seat directly across from her, and motioned for her to sit back down herself.

'Our other party should be arriving at any moment,' he said as Tara sat down.

'What party?' Tara asked, stumped. 'Who are you?'

The man grinned, showing his yellowing teeth. 'My apologies, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hector Barbossa.'

**Review please!**

**Tripod: A group of three guys who sing comical songs. Including:**

"**My stunt-man…is a woman."**

**Oh, and thanks to daylight savings, as of December 3rd, people will begin to disappear and then reappear one hour in the future…**


	5. Welcome Back

**Hope everyone had a happy Christmas! Unless you're Muslim or Jewish or celebrate Kwanza, in which case, hope you enjoyed your day anyhow!**

**Welcome back!**

'I feel like we're dealing with the devil here,' Will admitted as he rowed the small boat to the dock.

He almost _heard_ Jack smirk.

'Trust me, mate, I know what I'm doing,' Jack said, a slight grin on his face.

Will shook his head in exasperation.

Jack frowned. _'Logically_, you can mistrust me less than you can mistrust an anonymous stranger.'

X

Tara watched Barbossa mistrustfully. 'Who exactly are we waiting for?' she asked after a while.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. 'Why the rush? You don't have anywhere to go. Or perhaps you do?'

Tara frowned and avoided the subject. 'You said "familiar guests". Who?'

He grinned knowingly in reply. The barmaid approached and placed a bottle on the table. Tara's hand went to her pocket for money but Barbossa interrupted.

'Allow me…' He passed a coin to the woman who left without a word.

Tara pulled the bottle forward, opened it and took a swig. The bitter substance ran down her throat and she made a face. 'Whiskey.'

Suddenly a monkey leapt onto the table and Tara gave a start. It was wearing a shirt and vest and was chattering a little.

'Meet Jack,' Barbossa said, grinning.

Tara looked up, slightly alarmed. 'You named your monkey Jack?' It grinned up at her proudly; she gave it a faint smile in return then snapped out of her revere. 'Look monkey-man, I want to know why you called me here or I'm leaving.'

Barbossa watched her for a minute. 'I'm a … _friend _of your father's.'

Tara's eyes narrowed. 'Bell…?'

'Your _biological_ father.'

Whatever she had been expecting, this was certainly not it. 'Excuse me?'

'Think about it.'

Tara stared at him blankly for a moment. 'Mister Barboss-,'

'Captain.'

'_Captain_ Barbossa, I'm not sure you know who I am. Perhaps you've mistaken me for someone else-,'

Barbossa cut across her. 'Bell is not your true name, Missy. You know that as well as I do that the acrimony of Gregory Bell was no equivalent to his manipulative proficiency.'

Tara opened her mouth to reply but could not voice her thoughts. It wouldn't have mattered in any case as, at that moment, Barbossa looked gleefully to the entrance and nodded to his monkey. It leapt of the table and ran off. Tara watched it go and looked up in confusion.

'The other party has just arrived,' he said with a smile.

Tara dreaded seeing who it was.

X

Will looked over the room. 'Does anyone look familiar?'

Jack didn't answer.

'Jack?' Will looked at the Captain, who was staring longingly at the bar. Will elbowed him in annoyance. 'No.'

Jack looked away, slightly disheartened. He flinched as something tugged at his boot. He and Will looked down simultaneously. A monkey stared up at them innocently. It cocked its furry head and grinned, before turning and running into the bustling crowd. Jack and Will glanced up at each other for a split second before reaching the same conclusion and pushing their way through the crowd.

As the back of the room came into view, the pair stopped short.

'Jack…'

'Aye…'

Barbossa.

'Jack! Turner!' he called cheerily. 'Come join us!'

Tara looked up curiously. The monkey was on the table, so who was he talking to? Two men approached the table, one looked shocked, his mouth hanging open, the other seemed confused.

'Now there's a surprise…' Jack muttered.

'Why are you…?' Will said slowly.

Tara watched the men with curiosity.

'Take a seat,' Barbossa offered, nodding at the seat. Tara slid down to make room, but she had given notice to the fact that neither of the men seemed to notice her.

Jack and Will sat down in a numb stupor. A heavy silence settled upon the table. Tara was suddenly over whelmed with a feeling of estrangement; the three men seemed to know each other. She occupied herself by lightly patting the monkey.

Barbossa wore an expression of pleased amusement. 'Hope ye aren't too shocked, _Captain_.'

The silence grew heavier, even despite the raucous surrounding them. Then Will found his voice.

'Didn't Jack shoot you?'

Barbossa laughed, Tara heard a hint of bitterness in his voice. 'That he did,' he answered, 'but I didn't think you'd be one t' believe all ya see…' He left it at that.

Jack frowned. 'Nice rhymes.'

'Weren't they?' Barbossa admitted. 'I surprise myself sometimes.'

'So what am I missing?'

Barbossa raised his hand to Tara. 'Her.'

Tara looked up sharply. 'What?'

Jack looked across at her blankly. Will followed suit. 'What?' they asked in unison.

Barbossa laughed again. 'Why don't you introduce yourselves, that oughta clear a few things up.'

Tara stared at him uncertainly as he waited. She sighed. 'Tara.'

Jack looked up suddenly. 'Tara Bell?'

She raised an eyebrow and said, somewhat sarcastically, 'I can't imagine why you'd care…'

'Because,' Barbossa began, 'you're his daughter.'

**Review, it can be counted as a Christmas present since I didn't get that many!**


	6. A NotSoWelcome to the Crew

**I thought it was about time I put in another Disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, it is the creation of the same people who brought you Godzilla, Alladin, and the Mask of Zorro. I will never come close to their pure genius, or try to. Damn.**

**Not-So-Welcome to the Crew**

Barbossa waited. Silence fell again so he continued. 'If you wanna remember everything, it'll cost ye.'

'Oh,' Tara said slowly, standing up, and looking around at them brightly, 'I apologise, I must have missed that little fact. Do excuse me while I _leave_.' With that, she hopped onto the table, via the seat, walked across it and jumped lightly onto the ground. She left without looking back. If she had, she would have noticed the monkey jump off the table and chase after her.

As she left, Jack looked blankly up at Barbossa. 'You've lost your nut, mate.' He stood up to leave.

'Do I detect a hint of an accusation there, Jack?' Barbossa asked. 'Because if you are, I would suggest you try to remember exactly why it is that you happen to know the girl's surname without a soul having told you; except, perhaps…Holly?'

Jack wriggled his nose apprehensively and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

'Fine then! I'll go!' he snapped. Thus, he got up and started after Tara, leaving Jack and Will to stare at each other in bewilderment. Nevertheless, a moment later, they hurried after Barbossa.

The whiskey remained on the table.

X

Tara strode through the dark streets, fuming. As if being hoodwinked into a midnight meeting wasn't enough, now they expected her to believe that that man was her father.

She slowed and steadily came to a complete stop at the apple tree where she leaned against it. Her head was spinning. What if he was?

Tara turned suddenly. A shadow ducked around the corner of a building at the alley, and she knew full well what it was. That stupid monkey; it was probably going to tell its owner where she was. She glanced around and bolted for the closest door, of the church.

Fumbling for the keys, she glanced back again, searching the surrounding area. She unlocked the door and ducked into the foyer as Barbossa came around the corner. He took three steps before Tara slammed the door shut, then stopped. He rolled his eyes and strode back to the building on the corner.

Tara meanwhile, had entered the nave of the church and paused at the back pews. Her heart was pounding; who were these people? She took several, deep breaths, looked up, and frowned in confusion. She started forward, noticing something odd.

X

Barbossa leaned on the cool wall looking up at the church. Finally, Jack and Will caught up.

'Oi…' Jack called, 'oi…Barbie!'

Barbossa threw a dark glare over his shoulder. 'She's in the church.'

'And what exactly is your plan for when she comes out?' Will asked cautiously.

Barbossa shrugged carelessly. 'Do whatever needs to be done to get her aboard the _Black Pearl_, I reckon that should do…'

'And then?'

'Then we'll be on our way…' He looked at Jack sharply. 'I trust you have no objections?'

Jack looked across at him in surprise. 'Whatever you say, mate, I still maintain you're not all there.' He tapped the top of his head as the church doors opened and Tara strode out. Barbossa started forward.

'So will you join us, Miss Sparrow?'

Tara glared at him. 'Shut up! And wait for me to get my things…'

X

'Sister?'

Louisa awoke as someone shook her shoulder gently. She looked up into the eyes of her friend Tara.

'Back so soon?' she asked.

Tara shook her head and moved back as Louisa sat up.

'There are complications,' Tara muttered, 'I have to go.'

Louisa understood immediately. 'Do you know what you're getting yourself into?'

'Not a clue,' Tara replied honestly, 'but you might want these back.' She pulled the keys and pistol from the pockets in her coat and put them in Louisa's hands.

'Can you trust these people then?'

'I doubt it,' Tara paused, 'cover for me?'

Louisa nodded and Tara was gone.

X

Tara shivered as Will rowed the tiny boat towards the huge, black ship. The night was warm but the stupidity of what she was doing was beginning to hit home. Jack sat at the bow of the dinghy and beside her, Barbossa's monkey chattered on his shoulder.

There was a soft thud of wood on wood and Will moved the boat closer to the ladder on the side of the _Black Pearl_. Jack was gone in a flash but Tara, Will and Barbossa moved more gradually. The crew had massed when they'd reached the deck. There was a moment of silence, then Marty said, 'Er…Captain?'

Jack glanced back, eyes wide in mock confusion. 'You all know Barbossa of course…And this is Miss Tara Bell. Miss Bell will be working in the galley,' Jack said, only loudly enough to be barely heard, 'once she gets something suitable to wear…'

Tara wrung her hands nervously as Jack strode into his Quarters.

Will shook his head sympathetically. 'I'll take her.'

Tara looked up in confusion, Will motioned for her to follow, which she was only too happy to do. As they disappeared below deck the bewildered crew looked back at Barbossa.

He looked back at them as the monkey chattered on his shoulder. 'What?'

X

'I'm sorry for you to have to do this.'

Will looked up from the chest he was prying open beside the stairs in the brig. 'It's no trouble, they've got things they don't even need down here.'

Tara watched as he opened the chest and frowned. He shut the lid and moved on the to another chest.

'May I ask you something, Mister Turner?' Tara questioned. 'How does a man like you end up as a pirate?'

Will laughed softly as the lock he was working on clicked. 'I wish I knew, Miss Bell …' He lifted the lid and smiled. 'See…things they don't even need…' He turned the chest toward her to show its contents. Tailored sailor's clothes and black leather boots.

Tara looked at Will. 'Convenient.'

X

Inside his quarters, Jack frowned in frustration as Barbossa walked in like he owned the ship.

'So, Jack, would you like to know where we're going?' Barbossa asked, sitting down in a chair and putting his feet on the table. An interesting technique as it mimicked what Jack had done some time ago.

'Not if it costs me anything,' Jack snapped in reply.

Barbossa laughed. 'That was said for the case of _wanting_ to go. Now as you clearly don't, you'll have to.'

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'I don't really _have_ to…?'

'Ah, but if you want to save yourself, you do.'

'Save myself? From what?'

'From a fate that some would say, is worse than death…'

Jack stared, waiting for him to continue. Barbossa seemed to be waiting too, after several seconds of silence, he said, 'Perhaps it's best if you called the girl and the whelp in here.' It wasn't a question, or a suggestion; it was a statement.

Jack rolled his eyes and strode outside to look for Tara and Will. He glanced around at Gibbs at the Helm.

'Mister Gibbs?'

'Aye Capt'n?'

'Where be our newest instalment?'

'The boy took her below t' find somethin' t' wear…'

Jack sighed and took to the stairs.

**Well then. Please, please, PLEASE review. Who is still reading this crap my head thinks of?!**


	7. Not dead

**I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!! Internet was down, and year twelve reared its ugly head with tests and assignments and homework…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**Remember how I said Dead Man's Chest characters are coming in? Well…here they come!**

**Not -- dead**

'Alright, how do I look?'

Will turned around and took in Tara's new outfit. 'Out-of-place and under-dressed,' he admitted.

Tara glanced down at her attire. 'That'll do, I suppose…' she said with a laugh. 'At least I'm clean.'

Will frowned. 'You haven't smelled Jack yet have you?'

'Oh, is that what it was?'

They both laughed but stopped as someone cleared their throat. Tara looked up as Will turned around. Jack stood silently at the foot of the stairs, eyeing them suspiciously.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

They glanced at each other. 'Nothing.'

Whatever it was, Jack didn't like it. 'Well, when you've finished, would you be so kind as to join myself and Mister Barbossa in my quarters?' He didn't wait for a reply but headed back up the stairs.

Tara looked at the floor guiltily. 'I don't think he likes me.'

Will groaned. 'Jack doesn't _like _anybody.' He followed the Captain up the stairs.

Tara hung back, thinking. She'd given everything up for a hunch, what if she was wrong to do so?

_Live together, die alone,_ she remembered,_ if it has to come to that. You're on your own._

She too started up the stairs.

X

Will met her at the doors to the Captain's Quarters. He had a sympathetic look in his eye. Tara couldn't quite understand why, until she realised she was nervous and it must have shown. He opened the door for her in chivalrous fashion and followed her in. As they entered, Tara took in the décor. A large room, with wooden panelling, painted black…or dark grey. All flat surfaces were cluttered with something, candles, hourglasses, chests of all sizes, cloths, parchment, books, and, on the table in the centre, maps and charts. Barbossa sat in a chair, his feet on the table, looking up at the newcomers. Jack stood at the grimy window, looking out at the dark ocean as it reflected the moonless sky above. He ignored them.

Barbossa spoke first. 'Take a seat.' He nodded at the empty chairs around the table, with the exception of one, on which lay Jack's effects. Tara sat down beside Barbossa, as far from Jack's seat as physically possible, Will took a seat in the middle impartially.

'Now, Miss Sparrow…' Barbossa began.

Jack jerked his head around and gave him a look that would melt Antarctica.

Tara fiddled with her hands awkwardly. 'Tara, if you please, sir.'

Barbossa rolled his eyes. 'Tara then. Would you like to know why you're here?'

Tara said nothing, waiting for him to continue, but Jack interrupted.

'Yes, do tell us why she's here!' he snapped and sat down in his chair.

Barbossa frowned at him before continuing airily. 'You're here because you almost died.'

Tara raised a curious eyebrow. 'Oh, yes,' she looked across at Jack, 'because that explains everything.' A smile tugged at Jack's face, one which he fought to subdue.

Barbossa let out a characteristic cackle. 'You'd be surprised. Every soul aboard this ship was doomed t' die'

'You say we're dead?' Will said with a hint of ridicule.

Barbossa shook his head. 'Well what do you think Mister Turner?'

Tara had rested her chin on the heel of her hand. 'I don't think that explains why I'm here.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not in a position to explain.'

Jack glared at him. 'What _are_ you in a position for then?'

'My job is to take you back to the Bayou.'

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Up river?'

'Aye.'

'I won't be going that far for no reason, mate,' Jack looked at Tara, 'you'll be getting off at Port Royal.'

X

Meanwhile, many leagues away, in a shack on the Pantano River, a woman smiled into a bowl of black water and looked lovingly at an albino, Burmese python, slung across her shoulders.

'Soon,' she told it, 'soon they'll come, and they'll see…'

**Review if you're still reading, I won't blame you if you yell at me, in fact I give you permission to yell at me!**


	8. Nuisance

**If you remember what year this takes place, then forget it quickly coz it seems that they've travelled back in time somehow…**

**Nuisance**

Five days later, Tara slumped into the Galley, her arms overladen with trays. As the door swung shut behind her, the rowdy voices of the crew on the deck became muffled. She was glad for even semi-silence but horribly dreading her final chore for the evening; the Captain's meal meant entering the lion's den. Jack had been looking for reasons to snap at her, hence putting her nerves terribly on edge. Not slipping up was becoming more and more difficult.

Sighing, she dumped the trays on the nearest counter; she wouldn't be able to wash them until she had retrieved all the cutlery, which wouldn't be until the hangovers kicked in. She gazed for a moment at the tray she was about to carry to the Captain's Quarters, and found herself wishing she could slip something into Jack's rum bottle, but of course the idea was completely ridiculous and she would most assuredly be shot.

She picked up the tray and started outside.

And so began the hooting.

'Hey! Give us a kiss!!!'

'Come on girlie!'

'Give us a piece of it!'

And as usual, Gibbs would jump to her defence.

'OI!!!' he yelled. 'Shut-up, the lot o'ye!!!'

She nodded her thanks and balancing the tray precariously on her left hand, knocked on the door of the Captain's Quarters.

'WHAT?!!'

The daily greeting.

Tara nudged the door open and edged into the room, unsurprised to see that Will and Barbossa were already there. She was prepared though, having brought their food too.

'Dinner, Captain,' she informed, stepping further into the room.

Jack looked up from the charts upon the central table and rolled his eyes. 'I'm not blind, and it's about bloody time too.' He looked back down. Tara placed the tray on a desk on the edge of the room. When she turned back, she found Jack staring at her angrily.

'What?' she asked, perplexed. What could she have possibly done in less than a minute?

'You made me lose my bloody train of thought!' he snapped.

Will exhaled audibly and shifted in his chair. 'Port Royal?'

Jack glanced at him and grinned. 'Oh yeah…'

Tara handed Will his plate and mug.

'Thankyou,' he said politely. She smiled at him briefly and moved around the table to Barbossa. He pulled his feet off the table as she put his meal down in front of him.

'So, Jack, how far are we from Port Royal?' Barbossa asked, almost hinting that he already knew.

Jack didn't hear the tone, or ignored it, as he replied. 'Three days if we keep up our speed.'

Tara put Jack's food on the table, then set about to find the cutlery from their previous meal.

'What's with the rush?' Will asked.

'In case you hadn't noticed we have a novice aboard,' Jack answered. He looked at Tara pointedly as she fished a fork from beneath the desk and tossed it onto the tray. 'The girl's a bloody nuisance!'

Tara feigned deafness, but the comment still hurt.

Will was filled with sudden sympathy. 'Jack…'

Jack grunted and downed his rum. 'Not my fault the wench is so bloody annoying, "I don't know this! I don't know that!"' He turned as spoke to her directly. 'Go do something useful!'

Tara blinked back tears as she rushed from the room and back to the Galley.

'Do you have to be so horrible?' Will snapped once she was gone.

Jack shrugged.

X

On her last night aboard the _Black Pearl_, Tara made a point of avoiding everybody, at least more so than usual. She resigned herself to the darkest corner of the Hold while the crew made as much noise as possible on the decks above, and considered this stranger who was introduced as her father. This stranger who she'd been avoiding at the suggestions of the smarter members of the crew. This stranger whose ship she'd boarded in Nassau. This stranger suffered shocking moods swings. She covered her face with her hands and breathed in deeply.

_This was a stupid mistake…_

'Stupid, stupid, stupid…'

And tomorrow she'd be stranded in Port Royal with no money and no way of getting back to the orphanage, the only place she'd ever known as home. She moved her hands away and was surprised to see a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. A silhouette with a large hat.

'Good evening, Mister Barbossa.'

Barbossa chuckled and stepped toward her. 'Gettin' to know us, aren't ye, girl? I'd say most of the crew have you as a soft spot.'

Now it was Tara's turn to chuckle, but she found she could not quite keep the smile on her face. She nodded and looked down.

'If I may,' he said, making her look up again, 'I'd much appreciate it if you'd allow me to accompany you into Port Royal tomorrow.'

She couldn't tell if he knew that she was about to ask him to do just that thing. 'Yes, if you'd please sir…'

The man grunted, nodded, and left.

**Yes! Less than six months between posts!**


	9. Betrayal, again

**And here's another one for all the happy people still reading... **

**Betrayal**

'Where's bloody Barbie?!' yelled Jack the following afternoon. 'How bloody long has he bloody been in bloody Port Royal?'

It had been several hours since Barbossa had taken Tara ashore. They had laid anchor in an out-of-sight cove so as to avoid the Naval hub, so understandably, reaching the town would take some time.

_But not all bloody day! _Jack was beginning to get paranoid. Who knows who Barbossa was talking to, and what he was saying!

Meanwhile, upon hearing a flurry of curses, Will made his way top deck. As soon as Jack saw him, he knew what to do.

'Will! Mate! Chum!' he held out his arms and approached the younger man. 'Would you like to do something brave and incredibly noble?'

Will raised his eyebrows suspiciously. 'What?'

X

Will fumed as he walked through the streets of Port Royal looking for Barbossa. Who was Jack to treat him like an idiot? Was that man so self-obsessed that he wouldn't even consider saving his own daughter from death, if in fact she _was_ his daughter, if in fact she _was_ in danger of death, neither fact had yet been proven. But then, Jack treated her like any member of his crew, and according to the code, it was the Captain's decision, and it seemed the Captain didn't much like Tara.

Will stopped suddenly. He now stood before blacksmith's shop and frowned, the place seemed horribly familiar.

'Will?!'

Will jumped and looked around. His mouth fell open in surprise. 'Tara?'

She smiled brightly as she approached him, wearing a battered, but otherwise pretty dress of dark green. Barbossa followed her closely.

'Found us, have you?' he drawled.

'Are you alright?' Will asked Tara, ignoring Barbossa completely.

'I wouldn't I be?' she replied calmly. 'Mister Barbossa even bought me a dress-,'

'We have more vexing concerns at the moment,' Barbossa interrupted, he looked at Will, 'I'd say it's time you spoke to your wife.'

X

'My wife?' Will repeated again as he and Tara walked up the path to the doors of a huge white mansion.

Tara glanced at him from the corner of her eye. 'Your wife, the daughter of the Governor, who happens to live next door.' She motioned to her right at another mansion. 'Barbossa said if Captain Sparrow won't help us, we'll need a ship of our own, and if he's right, only my so-called-cousin can help us get it.'

They moved up the stairs of the porch.

'But…my wife?'

Tara sighed and knocked at the door. 'Yes, your wife.'

A tall, redheaded maid suddenly opened the door. 'Yes?'

'We are looking for Miss Elizabeth Swann,' Tara said slowly.

The maid frowned. 'You mean Mrs. Norrington? Come in, I'll call her for you.'

Neither Will nor Tara had heard the second half of what the maid had said but followed her into the house nonetheless. She closed the door and hurried up the stairs. Once she was out of earshot, Tara made a sound of utter disgust.

'Uh…eww.'

Will was shocked. 'I think…we need a new plan.'

Tara nodded. 'Ah ha…here it is. We grab a vase…'

Will nodded.

'We VOMIT…'

She stopped.

'Then what?' Will asked.

Tara thought for a moment. 'That last task is sure to take all day.'

'That's a good plan.'

They turned for the door.

'Can I help you?'

They jumped and turned to see Elizabeth standing patiently at the top of the stairs. She looked stunning, hair swept up; wearing a gold and green dress. Will's mouth fell open; he knew her, he _definitely_ knew her. But it was more than that…he loved her.

Tara meanwhile, noted his reaction and a stepped past him as Elizabeth descended the stairs. To Tara's dismay, Commodore Norrington himself closely followed her.

'Good day,' he said in greeting.

'You asked for me?' Elizabeth said. 'May I ask who you are?'

Tara glanced back at Will for help but he was still in shock. 'I'm, ah, your cousin, Tara Bell and this is…my friend. I was hoping to catch up.'

Elizabeth frowned, as did Norrington behind her.

'You say your name is Tara Bell?' Norrington asked.

Tara nodded. Something wasn't right.

Elizabeth's next words confirmed that. 'Tara Bell died on the crossing from England.'

It seemed like the plan had hit a brick wall.

X

'How can they think I'm dead?'

Inside the tiny cell of the Port Royal prison, Tara mused at the circumstances of being placed there as Will sat on the seat beside her silently.

'I'm more interested to know of the circumstances surrounding your so-called death,' Will muttered. 'But first we need to find out why Norrington is already signing our death warrants.'

'I suppose they thought we wanted to die faster so they managed to speed up the process,' Tara said with some amusement.

Will stood up and started pacing before the bars restlessly. 'Why would she marry him?' he asked after a moment, stopping and looking at Tara for an answer.

She shrugged. 'Probably because you weren't around…that's assuming you really _weren't around_.'

They both looked up as someone approached their cell.

'Attempted kidnapping of a figure of authority,' Norrington stepped closer to the bars, 'is punishable by death.'

'We weren't planning to-,' Will began.

'Which leads me to question your motives,' the Commodore continued. 'Why would you risk such a price for my wife?'

Will moved suddenly, as if to charge at the bars, but did not. Instead he looked down at his boots.

'Commodore!' A soldier came hurrying down the stairs. 'The _Endeavour_ has just returned.'

Norrington did not turn to the soldier, but looked down at the ground of the cell as he spoke. 'Any news on the _Black Pearl_?'

Tara and Will looked up at each other sharply.

'They lost her south of La Romana, sir.'

There was a moment's silence as Tara considered the situation in her head.

'Perhaps we have just discovered our level standing ground, Commodore Norrington,' she said, surprised at herself.

Will looked at her curiously. Norrington looked interested.

'Oh? And what would that be?'

Tara stood up and crossed the cell to the bars. 'Well, you desire the pirates aboard the _Black Pearl_, the Captain, more-than-likely, and Mister Turner and I desire something rather…elusive, so…perhaps we can help each other?' She paused, then added, 'As was always our intention.'

Norrington frowned. 'A bribe?'

'A bargain! If you would be so kind as to set us free, my friend and I will tell you the exact whereabouts of the much elusive _Black Pearl_.'

Norrington considered her for a moment. 'You are sure you know the _exact_ whereabouts?'

'We could tell your men exactly where it is right now and you could be on your way-,'

'Oh no,' Norrington corrected, 'no, if I am to release you, then you will _lead_ us there.'

Tara glanced at Will, who shrugged and shook his head.

'Very well,' Tara said. She held her hand out through the bars, 'We have an accord, then.'

Norrington shook her hand. 'We'll await sunset.'

**Oui**


End file.
